


Perfection

by EchoesOfSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfSilence/pseuds/EchoesOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's keeping her, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

"Ginny, I really don't feel like doing this. I don't know why I let you drag me to these places, I should be home studying."

"Mione, shut it. You need to have some fun, cut loose. Live a little, would you?" the gorgeous redhead beside her shouted over the very loud music.

Two hours later, when she turned and met a pair of silver-grey eyes staring at her from across the floor, she decided Ginny might've been right, she did need to live a little.

"Why not?" she asked herself, setting her glass on the bar and turning to make her way across the room. By the time she made her way to where she'd seen him, he was gone. 'Where'd he go?' she thought to herself.

"Looking for me, Princess?" He whispered against her ear as a finger trailed lightly down the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned, meeting his gaze. "I-" His mouth crashed down onto hers, cutting off her reply. Her fingers tangled in the white-blonde hair laying against his shirt collar as his tongue invaded her mouth. His scent filling her nose, 'Merlin! He smells so good!' she thought to herself.

He lifted her easily, placing himself between her thighs, cupping her ass in his hands to pull her tight against him. "God's Hermione, you're so hot!" He groaned into her neck, nipping at the pulse point at the front of her throat. She whimpered sexily, tugging on his hair. He lowered her back to her feet, letting her feel the hardness of his body as he did so. Meeting her gaze directly, noting the arousal clearly showing in her eyes.

"Get me out of here, Draco, please." she begged. "I'll just tell Ginny I'm going."

"No! She's busy with Zabini anyway. Let's go, I can't wait and neither can you. For once don't stop to think, just do what feels right. Live a little." He grabbed her hand, dragging her through the crowd, heading for the door and the nearest apparation point.

"Hold on to me, Love. We'll be there soon." He whispered.

They popped directly into the rather large, dimly lit living room of his personal flat. He left her to familiarize herself with her surroundings while he turned on some soft music. He returned to her side, pulling her back into his arms, tight against his body. He pulled her blouse up and over her head, exposing her perfect breasts, no bra. He cupped her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her very hard, very sensitive little nipples.

She reached up to tug his head back down to hers, sealing them in a sweet, sexy little kiss. He cupped her ass, pulling her tighter against him, letting her feel how hard he was already for her. He couldn't believe his luck tonight, he hadn't even wanted to be at that club, Blaise had dragged him out anyway. He made a mental note to thank Blaise next time he saw him, then turned his mind back to the hot little witch in his arms.

She ran her hands down his front, tracing the outline of his hard cock through his Muggle jeans and groaned at the size of him. "Yes Princess, touch me. Show me how much you want to feel my hard cock buried deep inside you., pounding into that tight little pussy. I want you to burn for me then come apart in my arms, begging me to fill you with my cum." he whispered hotly into her ear.

She unfastened his jeans, pushing them down off his hips, taking his boxers with them. His cock bounced back up standing proudly erect for her. She dropped to her knees, circling the tip of his cock with her tongue before taking him between her lips.

"Oh fuck Granger" he exhaled, feeling her pull him further into her mouth and down her throat. "Baby, I won't last long if you do this." He tried pulling back.

She shook her head slightly, grabbing his hips. He felt her mouth shift open further and he slipped the rest of the way into her mouth, she took him to the hilt. No one had ever done that with him before.

"Fuck Granger! What're you doing to me? God's, I can't hold off much longer."

She pulled back, looking up into his face, "Cum for me Draco, let me taste you." she pulled him back into her mouth, flicking the under side of his cock as he slid back into her throat.

He tangled his hands in her silky hair, thrusting his cock in deeper, feeling her swallow against the tip. She moaned against him, knowing the feeling would push him over the edge. He groaned as the first spasms of his orgasm shook him. He pulled her head back, sliding into her throat again with another thrust. He filled her mouth and throat with his hot cum, she swallowed every drop. Sucking him clean as she pulled him from her mouth.

"Fucking hell Granger, where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, trying to keep his balance on very shaky legs as he made his way to the sofa.

"Honestly? That was the first time I've ever done that. I don't know what possessed me to try it, but it seems to have worked." She laughed. "With that said, do you think you have another one in you? I'd hate to think I just devoured my only chance tonight."

"I think it can be arranged, Princess, just give me a minute more to recover." His famous smirk slipping back into place as he watched her approach.

When she was close enough, he grabbed her hand and yanked her down across his lap, already feeling his cock stirring back to life. He unfastened her short skirt, drawing it, and her lacy little knickers down her legs, exposing her little triangle of hair to his gaze. He spread her legs slightly, running one long finger up the outside of her cunt, feeling how soaked she already was for him. Flicking his thumb over her hard little clit, he slid the tip of his finger inside her, pressing up against her sweet spot.

"You're so wet Baby, You smell like heaven, I need to taste you, Hermione?" He asked.

"God's YES! Eat me out Draco, fuck yes!" She scooted further up on the couch, giving him plenty of room.

He pushed her legs up, bending her knees over his shoulders, he grabbed her hips and pulled her in-line with his mouth. He leaned in, breathing in her scent he felt his control slip slightly. Steeling himself, he ran his tongue up the outside of her labia, acquainting himself with her sweet honey taste. He moaned in pleasure at that first long taste of her. He couldn't remember ever tasting such sweetness. He slipped his tongue inside her, brushing the tip against her sweet spot while rubbing her clit in small circles. He proceeded to tongue fuck her sopping pussy, drinking every drop as wave after wave of her nectar washed into his mouth.

"Oh- Oh God's Draco, I'm gonna cum! Fuck, DRACO! Oh-Oh! FUCK!" She screamed, tangling her hands in his hair, shoving his face harder between her legs, grinding her cunt hard on his tongue.

He lapped at her gently, taking every last drop as her body relaxed from her first orgasm of the night. He inched his way up her body, placing light, teasing kisses along the way until he reached her mouth. She ran her tongue along his lower lip, tasting herself on him, she smiled.

"I could ask you where you learned to do that you know, but I'm not sure I could stop myself from being jealous if I didn't like the answer." She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he settled his body on top of hers.

He slid one of his knees between her legs and slipped an arm under her shoulders to support himself so he wouldn't crush her with is weight. As soon as his cock touched her hip it sprang back to life, being so close to her pussy. It wouldn't have taken much effort to readjust and slide into her, but she was still trembling from the force of her orgasm and he wanted her clear headed and completely aware of what was happening when he finally claimed her. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, then lifted up off of her, pulling her to her feet. He leaned in to kiss her then picked her up and carried her down the hall to his room.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Princess." He laid her in the middle of his king size bed, then moved to grab his wand, casting the anti-conception spell on her before he started.

He placed his wand back on the dresser and turned to crawl up the bed to her, licking and nipping his way back up her body. He paused when he reached her thighs, spreading them open to lean in and taste her again. He teased her a bit until she was writhing under his mouth then bit gently on her clit, making her cry out, before passing back up over her navel to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other lightly, rolling it between his fingertips until she was moaning, begging for more.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him up to her she drove her tongue into his mouth while running her other hand down his body. Grasping his cock in her hand she ran her fingers up and down the length of him, wondering again how he would ever fit inside her. She was by no means a virgin, but she'd never had one quite as large as him before.

She pulled back to look in his eyes, fighting her fear as she met his gaze. "Fuck me Draco, I need to feel your huge cock inside me. Please." He groaned, reaching to position himself at the entrance of her pussy.

He teased her with the tip of his cock for a minute, rubbing back and forth across her clit, running the tip up and down along her opening, gathering her juices, ensuring she was ready for his invasion. He raised up on his knees, pulling her down against him, over his thighs. Spreading her pussy wide open, he slipped the head of his cock inside her. With one hard, smooth thrust he buried himself all the way inside her, making her scream as he did so. Throwing himself up over her body, pinning her down into the mattress, he did his best to comfort her.

"Breathe Princess," he whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but it was the only way. Relax, the pain will ease off, then you'll feel nothing but absolute bliss, I promise. Relax, Love, relax."

He felt moisture on his neck where she'd buried her face when the tears came. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. Whispering how sorry he was to have hurt her, but promising to make it worth the pain.

"Adjust to my size Love. Relax." he coaxed her. Reaching down between their bodies, he pressed his fingers to her clit, pinching lightly before he circled it with his fingertip, reminding her of the pleasure he'd brought before he'd ripped it away entering her tight channel.. He played her this way until she moaned. Crying out against his neck. She rocked her hips up, soaking him with a rush of hot, sticky fluid.

He pulled out slowly, almost to the tip, then thrust back in fully. Watching her face for any signs of pain, determined to stop at the first sign of discomfort. She moaned, one long, lusty cry and buried her nails in his shoulders, breaking the skin and drawing his blood. She gripped his hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in tighter.

"Oh God's Draco, you're so big.. Fuck me! Oh-Oh God's! Fuck me, Draco!" She cried into his neck.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pounded into her mercilessly for several minutes, her cries urging him on. She pleaded for him to fuck her senseless, he happily complied. Pulling out almost to the tip again and again, pounding back into her to the hilt. The feel of his balls, slapping lightly against her ass pulled him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Hermione, you're so tight! I can't last much longer, Love. Cum with me Baby, Oh fuck, hurry, CUM for me, Love!"

He reached back down between them, playing with her clit, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, needing to feel her riding this wave with him. She tightened her legs around him, raking his back with her nails. She bit into his shoulder as she came, her pussy clamping down on his cock, tighter than anything he'd ever felt. Wave after wave of her juices mixed with his cum as he filled her to overflowing. Light flashed behind his eyes then shattered away, leaving him floating in wonder. He'd never cum so hard in his life, and it wasn't until he came back to himself moments later and felt her tears on his cheek he knew she was in much the same condition. He raised up, looking down into her tear filled eyes, doubt flooding his mind.

"Her-Hermione? Baby, please don't cry, I'm sorry. I-" he pleaded.

"No- You, I- I've never felt anything like that before. That was incredible Draco, God's I never knew-" her voice broke. And she wrapped her arms around him, holding on even tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

He pulled out of her gently, rolling to his side and taking her with him. He reached down, pulling the cool silk sheets up over them. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

He listened as her breathing evened out and sleep claimed her. She sighed contentedly, still holding tightly to him. Just before he succumbed to sleep himself he made the decision that he was never letting her go. This hot little witch had taken him to heaven and beyond. Yes, he definitely owed Blaise one hell of a thank you. The only question that remained was how Hermione was going to accept this decision. He was keeping her, simple as that.

He fell asleep moments later with a smile on his face…


End file.
